


Up The East Coast, What A Road Trip

by cybernxvaz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Amusement Parks, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just want them to be happy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Road Trips, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernxvaz/pseuds/cybernxvaz
Summary: now that interstate is paved with memoriesof a past life I lived when I was eighteenand evеry winter, I think back to what we used to bеin that past life we lived at eighteen-AKA: The L'manburg gang goes on a road trip and spends the day at an amusement park. Chaos ensues.
Kudos: 5





	Up The East Coast, What A Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just my way of saying that i'm sad that i haven't been able to go to any amusement parks in the past year or so
> 
> anyway for those wondering, the amusement park in this fic is based off of cedar point in ohio, usa! (and by based off i mean it's basically the same except i changed the names of the rides)
> 
> also this fic uses their smp characters and not the cc’s themselves!! probably obvious but i wanted to clarify

Seconds ticked by at a time. The room was filled with mostly silence. Only the quiet, jazz music coming from the Bluetooth speaker spread throughout the room. The only other noises consisted of page flipping, pen tabbing, pencil scribbling, and the occasional quiet humming.

Once every couple of weeks, Eret would host a group study session in his university dorm. He was rather smart, and didn’t mind helping his friends with scholarly tasks. He would usually invite his dormmate Fundy, as well as three of their friends, Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo. Sometimes, another guest would join them, like Tubbo’s friend Ranboo, or Wilbur and Tommy’s brother, Techno, if he was visiting. However, most of the time, it was just the five of them.

Despite studying different majors, the five of them had become closely knit. Eret regularly recalled his first day on campus, when he bumped into a confused Fundy, who was just as lost as he was. Eret had suggested maybe finding their dorms together, not even noticing how their dorm numbers were the exact same until they had found the dorm after an hour or so of aimless wandering. Fundy had met Wilbur through one of his classes, who later introduced both of them to Tommy and Tubbo. From there, the five were regularly found hanging out together in their free time.

Normally, the friend group would be chatting away, getting sidetracked at one point or another.

But not today.

Today was different.

As the music from Tubbo’s jazz playlist filled the room, everyone worked in silence. Every once in a while, someone would speak. However, seconds would tick by for the rest of the time.

Seconds would tick by for the rest of the time.

“Hey, Fundy? What’s the answer to nineteen on the homework?”

“Nineteen? I think it’s C.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Tick by for the rest of time.

“Tubbo, can you turn the music down just a little bit?”

“Oh, yeah! How does this sound?”

“That’s better. Thank you.”

Slowly ticking by.

“Tommy, hand me a pencil from your pencil case, my led just broke.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Ugh, ow! I said hand, not to fucking throw it at me!”

Slowly ticking.

“Hey, Fundy?”

Fundy looked up from his textbook, sitting cross-legged on his bed. “Yeah?”

“What’s the date today?” Tubbo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uhhhh...” Fundy turned his head to the calendar pinned on his wall. “It’s the 2nd of April.”

“Oh, ok.” Tubbo nodded, then looked back down at the notebook he was writing in. He stayed silent, scribbling something down, before suddenly pausing and dropping his pencil.

“OH MY GOD!”

Sitting next to him, Tommy flinched. “Jesus, Tubbo! No need to scream.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Wilbur asked, turning around in his desk chair.

“It’s the second of April...” Tubbo repeated Fundy’s words. “...WE’RE ON SPRING BREAK!”

“Oh yeah!” Eret looked up at Tubbo from his seat on the floor. “I was wondering when you were going to realize that.”

“Oh my god, YES.” Tubbo let out a breathy sigh as he set down his notebook and leaned backwards, flopping down onto Eret’s bed. “Spring Break! We have a full week of no homework, no projects, no teachers nagging at us...”

“Yep. Just us, ourselves, and...ours?” Fundy said, not exactly sure how to finish the sentence.

Eret chuckled before turning to Wilbur. “So, do you and Tommy have plans for going back home?”

“Yeah, we’re going to see Techno and our dad for a couple of days.” Wilbur nodded. “What about you, Eret? Are you visiting your dad over the break?”

“Nah, I’m not.” Eret shrugged. “My dad’s a pretty busy guy, I don’t get to see him as often as I’d like too.”

“You LIKE to see your dad? Your dad is terrifying.”

“Tommy-”

“No, I’m right Wilbur. You know I’m right!” Tommy interrupted. “I’ve only met him once, and he seemed pretty cool, pretty pog if I do say so myself. But he just kept...staring at me. The whole fuckin’ time. With those big, white, soulless, eyes.”

“Like these?” Eret smirked, taking off his sunglasses and earning himself an uncomfortable shudder from Tommy.

Fundy smiled at his roommate’s silliness. “You doing anything over break, Tubbo?” He asked from across the room.

“Hmmm...no, I don’t think I have any plans.” Tubbo answered. “Do you?”

“I plan to go an visit my mom at some point. Other than that, I’ll probably just be cooped up in this dorm room.”

“So...that means that the five of us barely have any plans for the next week or so.” Wilbur concluded.

“Maybe we should do something fun! Y’know, together.” Tubbo suggested to the group.

“Like, go to the arcade?” Asked Tommy.

“We always go to the arcade, Tommy.” Wilbur sighed, turning back to his laptop.

“Yeah! I meant like...something special.” Tubbo explained. “Y’know, something that we don’t do every day.”

“Like, traveling somewhere?” Tommy looked over at his best friend, choosing to also lay down on his back across Eret’s bed, despite not having a lot of room.

“Hmm, maybe. We don’t have to go somewhere far, like, I dunno, America or something.” He responded with a shrug, then grinned softly. “Just somewhere where we can all spend time together.”

Wilbur started typing away on his laptop, looking around and searching for something in particular, an idea starting to form in his mind. After a couple of minutes of drowning out the conversations of the others in the room, he found what he was looking for.

“Hey, guys. Come take a look at this.”

Eret stood up from the floor, while Tubbo, Tommy, and Fundy stood up from sitting on the beds. Everyone crowded around the computer to see what Wilbur had found.

“Spruce Point Amusement Park?” Tommy read out loud from Wilbur’s computer screen.

“Oh, I went there once!” Said Fundy. “I was pretty young though, I don’t remember much of it.”

“I remember seeing an ad for this place forever ago, and it always just kind of stayed in the back of my head. Tubbo talking about going somewhere just now reminded me of it’s existence. Personally, I think this seems like the perfect place to go for a day during break.”

“How far away is it?” Eret asked Wilbur.

“Hm...let me check.” Wilbur typed away at his laptop after opening up another tab. “...it’s about a three hour drive from here. Not horribly far at all.”

“I’ve never actually been on a roller coaster before!” Tubbo said, staring at the computer screen.

“Wait, what? How?!” Tommy asked, turning towards his best friend.

“I dunno, it just never happened. Like, I’ve been on little kid ones, obviously. But I’ve never been on anything like THAT.” He said, pointing to a roller coaster on Wilbur’s screen.

“The Elytra. A fast roller coaster with a sharp drop, and the first ever roller coaster in the world that was built to be over th...three hundred feet tall. Yep. Not riding that one.” Fundy turned away after reading the description of the ride.

“And I’m DEFINITELY riding that one.” Tubbo said proudly.

“Ok, tickets for a day pass to get into the park are $40, which I can imagine we all have.” Wilbur said out loud to the group.

“...Yup. Definitely have that.” Tommy said as he pulled his phone out from his pocket, typing away.

Me: Hey  
Me: Hey  
Me: Hey  
Me: Hey  
Me: Big brother  
Me: Big brother techno  
Me: Hey  
Me: Hey  
Me: I need money  
Me: Hey  
Me: I KNOW YOU’RE THERE BITCH STOP LEAVING ME ON READ

“I also imagine we’d need extra money for food and souvenirs, so everyone should bring at least twenty or thirty dollars extra. Amusement park food is always ridiculously pricey.” Fundy suggested.

“Good idea, Fundy.” Wilbur nodded, then paused to think. “Ok, I can drive us all there. I think we should be ready to leave by seven in the morning. That way, we’ll get there around ten if there isn’t any traffic...actually, wait, what day should we go? We can’t go next Thursday, Friday, or Saturday, those are the days Tommy and I are visiting family.”

“I’m fine with whatever day.” Fundy shrugged. “I don’t have a specific day I want to see my mom, so I can work with anything.”

“How about Monday?” Eret suggested, looking at a weather app on his phone. “Other than a few clouds in the afternoon, the weather is going to be sunny all day.”

“I’m down for Monday!” Tubbo nodded as Tommy gave a thumbs up of approval, still looking at his phone.

“Alright, Monday it is. I don’t think we need to plan out anything else, so I think we’re good for now.” Wilbur said, standing up from his chair and grabbing his belongings.

“So we just do whatever until Monday?” Tubbo asked.

“That’s the plan.” Wilbur nodded.

Tubbo sighed, going to grab his belongings as well. “That’s a whole three days! I don’t wanna wait three days, I wanna go now...Tommy, who are you texting?”

“What? No one.” Tommy said, suddenly putting his phone in his back pocket. “Let’s head out, Tubbo. If you’ve never been on a real roller coaster, then you have a lot to learn.”

“...do I? They’re just roller coasters.”

“Yes, you do. 100%, you absolutely do.” Tommy said, picking up his textbook with one hand and grabbing Tubbo’s wrist with the other. Tubbo waved goodbye to the others as they headed out the door.

“I should probably get going too.” Wilbur said, pushing in the chair he had previously sat in.

“Y’know, Tubbo has a point.” Eret crossed his arms. “It’s going to be a bit difficult to wait for so long.”

“So long?” Wilbur chuckled. “It’s only a couple of days?”

“A couple of days until I get to have an awesome time with my friends! I don’t want to have to wait for that!”

“Yeah, I’ve never been the thrill-seeking type, but I’m pretty excited.” Fundy agreed, his tail wagging in the slightest movements.

Wilbur grinned at the two of them as he turned the door handle. “I can’t wait for Monday.”

And soon began the waiting. However, there were plenty of ways to pass time. Texting others was an easy way for time to pass.

March 2nd, 5:01pm.

TECHNO: what.  
Me: FFS finally  
Me: Techno my lovely lovely brother do you have thirty dollars or so to spare  
TECHNO: why.  
Me: I need money  
TECHNO: don’t you have $30?  
Me: I would’ve if I didn’t have to buy another textbook for university  
TECHNO: .  
TECHNO: will you pay me back.  
Me: Maybe  
TECHNO: you know what.  
TECHNO: fine.  
TECHNO: check your paypal account.  
TECHNO: i better get my thirty dollars back tommy.  
Me: POG THANKS

March 2nd, 11:42pm.

Charbee 🐝: WILBUR  
Charbee 🐝: WILBEE I HAVE A JOKE FOR YOU  
Me: what?  
Charbee 🐝: What did the bee say to his girlfriend  
Me: I dunno what  
Charbee 🐝: I can’t help  
Charbee 🐝: POLLEN  
Charbee 🐝: in love with you!  
Me: YOOOOOOOOOOO  
Charbee 🐝: YOOOOOOOOOOOOO

March 3rd, 9:21am.

Eret: Hey Wilbur, you said you’re driving the car to Spruce Point right?  
Me: yes  
Eret: Is it possible to call shotgun via text message  
Me: um  
Me: not in my personal experience? In my family, shotgun was always an in person thing  
Eret: ah ok

March 3rd, 9:28am.

Me: ERET  
Me: ERET DID YOU JUST FUCKING WALK TO MY DORM SOLELY TO OPEN THE DOOR, CALL SHOTGUN, AND THEN CLOSE THE DOOR AND LEAVE??  
Eret: LMAO YES  
Me: You know what? Respect. I respect that  
Eret: 😎

March 3rd, 4:17pm.

Ranboo 👑: Hey Tubbo! Since we’re on Spring Break now, do you want to make plans to hang out sometime this week?  
Me: oh sure!!!  
Me: I can do anyday except monday  
Ranboo 👑: What’s happening on Monday? If you don’t mind me asking  
Me: I’m going to Spruce Point :)  
Ranboo 👑: Oh I went there once! It’s cool, you’ll definitely like it  
Ranboo 👑: Some of the rides can be a bit scary though  
Ranboo 👑: Anyway sense you can’t do Monday how does Tuesday sound?  
Me: Tuesday is good!!!!

March 4th, 10:03am.

Me: Hey thanks for listening to my 3am rant about hot sauce last night LMAO  
The Best Roomie: Anytime! But can I ask why you chose to rant about hot sauce  
Me: you think I know??  
Me: Fundy when the clock hits 2am my brain goes to a different realm you know this  
The Best Roomie: Fair  
Me: OH did I mention that one time a packet of hot sauce exploded after being thrown at one of the rides at Spruce Point?  
The Best Roomie: NO????  
Me: Lol! I’ll have to tell you about it when I get back from hanging out with Niki

March 5th, 12:00am.  
Group Name: the boys + eret

Tubbo: TODAYS THE DAY!!  
Tubbo: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Tommy: YEAHHHHHHHHHHH  
Me: Shouldn’t you guys be sleeping???  
Tubbo: Yeah, but i chose to stay up just to type this!  
Me: I don’t think that’s something to be proud of

—————————

Cash? Yep. Glasses? Mhm. Phone? Got it. Car? Of course.

“Hey! Wilbur!”

The brunette looked up to see the first of his four friends emerge walk over to him. Fundy walked from the parking garage elevator over to his designated driver.

“I’m the first one here?” Fundy looked around as Wilbur nodded. “...Weird. Seeing how excited Tubbo and Tommy were, I thought they would be first.”

“Yeah, strange.” Wilbur sighed, his breath barely visible in the air of the chilled parking garage. “Where’s Eret?”

“Running a bit behind. She said I could go on without her, and she would catch up.” Fundy explained. Suddenly, both of them got text notifications from the group chat that was made up by the five friends.

March 5th, 6:43am  
Group Name: the boys + eret

Tommy: FUCK  
Tommy: WE OVERSLEPT  
Tubbo: WE ARE SO SO SORRY

“Well, that explains that.” Wilbur chuckled, not all that surprised.

After ten minutes or so, Tommy and Tubbo arrived. Both of them, clearly excited, ran out of the elevator and straight to Wilbur’s car.

“Hi!” Tubbo grinned, waving at Wilbur and Fundy when he approached nearer.

“I call shotgun!” Tommy said, about to head into the front seat of the car.

“Nope!” Wilbur stopped his younger brother. “Eret already called shotgun.”

“Wh- Eret?” Tommy asked, confused. “Eret’s not here yet.”

“And? She called shotgun.”

“How? When?”

“Two days ago.”

“What the bloody hell? You can’t fuckin’ call shotgun two days in advance!”

“Well, Eret called shotgun two day’s in advance.”

“You bet I did!”

Looking over, Eret had called over to the group from the parking garage elevator. They walked over to the group, towering over everyone in height.

“You do realize we’re going to be walking around all day, right?” Fundy asked, literally looking up at his roommate.

“Hey, if I’m walking around all day, I wanna look cool as fuck doing it. And, I packed backup shoes in case my feet get sore.” Eret pointed to the bag slung over his shoulder. “I also packed water bottles for everyone so we can stay hydrated throughout the day. Oh, and Tommy? In case it wasn’t clear...shotgun.” He smirked as Tommy groaned, stepping away from the front of the car.

“Wait, who gets the middle seat out of the three of us?” Tubbo asked, eyeing the other two university students.

“...Rock Paper Scissors.” Tommy ushered the other two near him, holding his palm and fist out. After three rhythmic taps, Fundy was victorious, crushing both pairs of scissors with a rock. After cutting through the paper with scissors, Tommy was declared as the ultimate loser of Rock Paper Scissors, and the owner of the dreaded middle seat. After everyone piled inside, Wilbur adjusted his mirrors and started the car engine.

“Ok, before everyone does their own thing, I have a couple of ground rules.” Wilbur announced. “Rule one: no one goes off alone. Everyone must have someone with them at all times.”

“Alright, that’s fair.” Eret agreed.

“Rule two: Tubbo isn’t allowed to have map privileges.”

“That’s also fair.” Eret laughed softly as Tubbo nodded in agreement.

“Rule three: Eret isn’t allowed to have car stereo privileges.”

“Hey, wait, what?!” Eret turned to the driver. “Dude, why?”

“Eret, we all know that if you get access to the radio, you’re just going to put on your sea shanty playlist.” Fundy rolled his eyes with a grin.

Eret gasped dramatically. “Unfair. Wilbur, why would you ever betray me like this?”

“Eret, you’re a great dude, and your taste in music is lovely, but we are NOT listening to sea shanties for the next three hours, and that is final.” Wilbur explained. “Rule four: as per Tommy’s request, all five of us together will go on whatever Tommy considers to be the biggest, best roller coaster.”

“And what would that be?” Tubbo asked, eager to know.

“You’ll find out soon.” Tommy shrugged as Fundy let out a nervous sigh.

“And finally, rule five is that more rules will be added over time if needed.” Wilbur finished, looking at everyone in the backseat from his mirror. “Alright, who’s ready to go ride some fuckin’ roller coasters?!”

As Wilbur’s friends cheered, he grinned, starting to back out of his parking spot. Knowing his friends, these next three hours were going to be chaotic as hell. But he already knew he wouldn’t trade those hours for anything else in the world.


End file.
